


夏日限定小蛋糕

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 他们有一整个下午的漫长日光可以挥霍，金黄的时光打翻，蜂蜜般缓慢明亮地流淌开来。他们拥抱在一起，接无数个甜腻的吻，贪得无厌，不知满足。
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Kudos: 3





	夏日限定小蛋糕

事情是这样的。

一天前，他们喝了点酒，没能挑起架，走在主路上，正感到无所事事，面前出现一块布告牌。贾拉索走过去寻找有趣的任务，恩崔立抱起手臂，站在一旁耐心等待。

“阿比尔，快看！”贾拉索突然兴奋地说。

“怎么？”恩崔立顺着贾拉索的目光看过去——寻找丢失的奶牛，顿时感到兴致索然。“贾拉索，告诉我我们并没有那么穷。”

“不，看这个！”贾拉索伸长手臂，戳到一张纸上——剑湾蛋糕大赛。寻找最美味的蛋糕，优胜者将获得一千金币的奖金。

不得不承认，后半句还是具有一定吸引力的。恩崔立沉默了一会，“你不是认真的吧。”

贾拉索转过身，双手按着恩崔立肩膀，深情注视人类杀手，“我从来没有这么认真过。”

话说到这个份上，恩崔立明白自己已经无法让贾拉索回心转意了。但转念一想，不就是做个蛋糕，能糟糕到哪去，最坏的结果就是他必须吃了贾拉索做出来的黑暗料理。他拍开贾拉索的手，干巴巴地说，“听起来确实激动人心。”

基本上，这就是他们现在在这个厨房的全部理由。

皮特慷慨地把烘焙店的厨房借给他们一日。特地打扫干净的厨房里堆满各色食材，大大小小的瓶瓶罐罐装满果仁、砂糖、盐，整整齐齐摆放在货架上，高处的钉子上倒挂着一排金属模具，木桶横着叠起来，占据了一侧墙，对面是两台炉灶，劈好的柴火码在架子上。明媚的阳光越过窗户，尽情倾洒在厨房中央的宽敞长桌上。金黄色的杏子果酱熠熠生辉。

贾拉索抄起擀面杖，在空中挥了一下。

“第一次来到厨房？”恩崔立问。

“并算不上第一次。”

“好极了，把它放下，做蛋糕用不到擀面杖，”恩崔立抱起手臂，侧头看过去，脸上挂着那种想看笑话的表情，“所以我们从哪开始？”

“让我看看，”贾拉索把擀面杖一扔，镇定地说，手上不知何时托着一本来路不明的《美味甜品一百例》，封面的皮革陈旧不堪，内页已经翻得起皱，透露着一种祖传食谱的气息，看上去相当靠谱。

“恩……”

恩崔立等得不耐烦，忍不住凑过头去，“你到底看不看得懂。”

“你在侮辱我的通用语阅读能力——我们应该先准备食材。没错。”贾拉索朝角落里堆积的面粉袋一指。

恩崔立皱起眉，不情不愿地拿起一个小碗走了过去。他早就料到事情会变成这样，贾拉索发号施令，然后他承包所有脏活累活。

_真是令人愉快的蛋糕制作体验。_

他在面粉袋面前停下，“你要哪种面粉？”

“恩……让我看看，”贾拉索低下头，翻过一页，又翻回去，恩崔立抱起手臂。

“上面没写，我觉得只要是面粉就都行。”

恩崔立点点头，“我也这么觉得。”

于是他蹲下身，随便解开一袋距离手边最近的面粉，用小碗挖了一杯倒进一个更大的盆中。

身后传来贾拉索轻飘飘的声音，“两杯。”

恩崔立又挖了一碗，站起身来的时候，贾拉索怀疑地看着高出碗口的面粉，“你不觉得面粉似乎有点多吗？”

恩崔立耸耸肩，手腕一翻，面粉哗啦倒入搅拌盆，“面粉多就多加水。”

说的也是。贾拉索低下头继续研究食谱，“然后加入半勺盐。”

“哪个勺？”恩崔立的目光越过贾拉索，看向置物架，上面挂着几十种不同材质不同装饰的勺子，按照大小从左到右挂着。

“上面没有说……或许我们可以选个中等大小的？”贾拉索提议，至少不会错得太离谱。

恩崔立点点头，从挂钩上取下一个勺子，然后打开盐罐，铲了半勺盐进去。

贾拉索满意地翻过一页，“三个蛋白。”

恩崔立敲了三个蛋到碗里，一边费力地搅拌蛋液一边抱怨，“你就不能帮点忙吗？”

“噢！”贾拉索恍然大悟，抽出一根魔杖默念出咒语，一只幽灵手凭空出现在空中。

恩崔立把勺子往幽灵手里一塞，让它接替枯燥的搅拌工作。

“你应该早点把这个拿出来。”

“非常抱歉，阿比尔，”贾拉索把恩崔立按到一张椅子上，把一颗草莓塞进恩崔立嘴里，“希望水果能补偿你。”

恩崔立曲起手臂支着头，看着贾拉索自信满满地站到操作台前，独自面对令人手足无措的面粉、奶油、鸡蛋和糖。没什么大不了的，贾拉索经历过更糟的。恩崔立轻松地想着，从篮子里又拿了一颗留作装饰的草莓。

“接下来是……”

“承认吧，你对厨房没有天赋。”恩崔立瞄了一眼摊开在桌上的食谱，决定帮一下毫无头绪的贾拉索，“加入一杯糖，分三次。”

贾拉索手忙脚乱，加完糖又匆忙往一旁的面粉里加入牛奶和橄榄油。透明的蛋液搅拌出绵密的气泡，然后变成细腻的白色，棉花般一团。贾拉索抽空了回头一看，赶紧让幽灵手停下，勺子在提起时刚好带起一个软软的尖，再搅拌就过了。

蛋白霜拌入面粉糊，乳白色的蛋糕糊蜂蜜般浓稠厚重，缓慢沉重地倒入光亮的黄铜模具。

贾拉索费力地整平蛋糕糊表面，最后在一堆芝士、黄油、牛奶等奶制品里找出奶油，倒了一碗，让幽灵手继续搅拌工作。这些都做完后，他走到恩崔立边上，摊开双手，“轻轻松松。”

恩崔立点点头，站起身，“我去预热烤炉。”

回来的时候面前摆了几碗打发完全的奶油，因为拌入了果酱呈现出不同的颜色。“你想要什么风味的蛋糕？”贾拉索抬起头问。

“都行，”恩崔立说，“我对蛋糕的风味没有偏好。”

“为什么？”

恩崔立看了贾拉索一眼，“它们只是食物，没什么特殊的区别。从本质上讲，它们都只是为了填饱肚子。”

“但你得承认它们尝起来是不一样的。”

恩崔立满不在乎地耸耸肩，放弃了和贾拉索争辩，“选哪种奶油你做决定就行，我不在乎。”说的好像他们真的要去夺奖一样。恩崔立偷偷瞄了一眼兴致勃勃的贾拉索。等等，搞不好还真的是。

“噢，别担心，我会让领会到食物的美好的。”贾拉索轻松地说，探手从纽扣的次元袋中取出一条深色印花大方巾。

恩崔立警惕地退了一步，“你要干什么。”

“我听说，如果被剥夺视力，你的其他感官会更敏感。”贾拉索解释道。

“你在暗示着什么。”

“一个，有趣的，小实验。”贾拉索握着恩崔立手臂把他拉过来，“安全无害，并且能够帮助你探索食物的美好。”

他们僵持了一会，视线在空中对上，恩崔立试图让贾拉索明白自己的坚决，但是扣在他腕间的手丝毫没有放松的意思。再一次，恩崔立先退让了，勉为其难地说，“好吧。”语气十分牵强，像是下一刻就会反悔，夺门而出。

方巾折了几下，绕过眼睛，在脑后系了个结。

贾拉索带着恩崔立坐到椅子上，晃了晃手，“看得到吗？”

恩崔立摇头，恶狠狠说，“快点开始。”

贾拉索举着勺子，在几碗奶油上方徘徊几个回合，随手挑了一个，喂给恩崔立。

“怎么样？”

奶油霜口感顺滑，香草籽强烈而独特的气味充盈口腔，糖加的不多，甜味含蓄又矜持，让位于饱满的香草风味。

“挺好的。”

“别急着做决定，再试试这个。”贾拉索又喂了恩崔立一勺。

明亮的覆盆子果酱和浓郁的奶油混合在一起，层次丰富的清甜里压着一抹若有若无的酸，入口柔软又细腻，云絮般化开。

“怎么样？”贾拉索轻快的声音从左边传来。

恩崔立陷入沉思，发现很难在两者之间选出更美味的那一种，于是朝着左边认真地说，“我想再试试第一种。”

声音方向是假的，贾拉索哈哈大笑。恩崔立这才发现贾拉索根本没有换过位置，一直都坐在他右手边，只是不知什么时候已经凑那么近。

勺子往碗里一插，贾拉索倾过身，揪起恩崔立的衣领，把他拉入一个甜蜜的亲吻中。

恩崔立尝起来是甜的。

舌尖在唇边飞快一扫，卷过嘴角的奶油，来不及细品就紧接着撬开齿关，攻城掠地般扫荡，直到人类发出几声软软的鼻音，他才放开。

“怎么样？”贾拉索拉过恩崔立，让他跨坐在自己腿上。

“乏善可陈。”

“是吗？”贾拉索语气没变，慢条斯理地解起面前的衬衫衣扣。

“贾拉索。”恩崔立低声警告。

佣兵头子假装没听到，灵巧的手指往下移，去解第二颗扣子，指腹漫不经心地擦过人类裸露的皮肤。

恩崔立抬起手，试图拽下遮在眼前的方巾，但手伸到一半，就被贾拉索抓着反拧到背后。

“皮特知道会生气的。”

“首先，”明知道恩崔立看不到，贾拉索还是竖起一根手指，“他不会。”

“第二，”贾拉索欢快的音调戏剧性地降下来，带上了一丝威胁的意味，“我不太喜欢你在这个时候提别的男人的名字。”

最后几颗扣子被解开，手臂绞着衣物被按在后背，胸前却无遮无拦，明净的阳光当头浇下，顺着脖颈和发梢倾泻下来，暖烘烘地晒在那片赤裸的皮肤上。或许贾拉索是对的，恩崔立模模糊糊地想，失去视觉确实会让其他感官更敏锐。

他能听到自己的心跳飞快，一下下敲打着胸腔，衣料摩擦时弄出窸窸窣窣的声响，还有贾拉索凑近时落下的呼吸，羽毛般柔软，若即若离擦过皮肤。虽然眼睛被蒙着，但他知道卓尔此时一定挂着坏笑。

亲吻毫无征兆地落在耳廓，色情地舔舐起耳垂，又沿着下颌的线条落向锁骨，鼻尖不时蹭过他颈侧。

浅灰色的肤色融进光里，贾拉索的目光肆无忌惮，他发现因为看不到的缘故，恩崔立比平时更害羞，肌肉的线条紧绷着，像是要提防随时从哪个方向冒出的攻击。于是空着的那只手开始玩弄起恩崔立已经挺立的乳尖，手掌覆上去时那一颗凸起就抵着掌心。指腹按上去，打着圈揉捏，恩崔立哼出几个湿软的鼻音，下意识地想往后躲，呼吸却喘息着加促。

“这就受不了了？”

贾拉索看着面前那对微开的嘴唇，手指探过去，轻轻撬开。恩崔立又往后退了点，后背撞上坚硬的桌缘，才发现自己无路可退，前面的贾拉索不依不饶，按下正不住躲闪的舌面，搅弄起湿润的口腔，恩崔立喉咙里呜呜咽咽发出几个模糊的音节，口水沿着被玩弄得合不上的嘴角流下。

手指抽出来的时候恩崔立才好不容易喘了口气，“贾拉索！”

贾拉索用一个问题来回应：“橄榄油、黄油和奶油，你选哪一个？”

“什么？”恩崔立莫名其妙。

一只手贴上他的腰，又向后滑过去，用了点力把他推得更近，然后沿着脊椎往下移，在臀缝处暗示性地轻轻摩擦。

然后恩崔立就明白了。“别浪费时间，随便选一个。”恩崔立不耐烦地说，耳根却红了。贾拉索偏过头亲上去，软软的发着烫，于是没有再为难下去，贴心地替他做了选择。

这一次，对于如何运用食材，贾拉索无师自通。橄榄油倒在手指上送进那狭小的甬道，一点点推开裹上来的肠肉，等人类适应了一会，开始模仿起性交的动作进进出出，不轻不重地擦过早已熟知的那一点。

快感一波波袭来，分开的腿根忍不住微微颤抖起来，恩崔立坐在贾拉索腿上找不到支点，整个人都靠进卓尔怀里，阴茎夹在两人小腹之间，随着贾拉索的动作被牵带着一下下蹭着，颤抖着吐出晶莹的前液，在贾拉索衣服上洇出一团深色的水痕。

恩崔立是一柄无坚不摧的利刃，但如果贾拉索希望，也可以是现在这样——软绵绵的，浑身上下挂着水，唇上晶莹剔透，汗水沿着额发坠下来，脊背布着一层薄汗，小穴正咬着他的手指，里面被油润得一片湿软。稍微用点力按进去，就能听到杀手压抑又愉悦的闷哼。

贾拉索停下动作，仿佛突然想起什么事，“我记得不久之前你说我没有天赋。”

“认真的？现在？”

“从来没有这么认真过。”贾拉索说，尾音忍不住上扬。

恩崔立完全能想象出贾拉索那副得意的样子，他凑近过去，亲吻上卓尔尖尖的耳朵，撞到叮叮当当的耳环，偏过头让开，然后沿着耳廓啄吻着摸索过去。贾拉索笑了，侧过头迎上这个亲吻。

“我觉得我开始喜欢上厨房了。”

“下一次你还能找什么借口？”恩崔立低声说。

“‘想不想来个泡芙’怎么样？”

“太烂了。”

贾拉索哈哈大笑。

手指抽出时，溢出的橄榄油就顺着腿根色情地淌下来。贾拉索把恩崔立抱到桌子上，拉着大腿往两边分开，露出已经充分准备的后穴。在午后明亮漫长的阳光中，贾拉索想到汁水饱满的桃子，金黄的甜杏，水珠滚落柔软的表皮，留下透明又暧昧的湿痕。

被进入时恩崔立发出轻声的尖叫，手指握紧又松开，最终一把扯掉眼前的布。明晃晃的日光喧嚣着刺入他，他眯着眼，看着自己的腿搭上贾拉索的腰，把对方拉得更近，然后抬头撞上贾拉索的视线。

“这么想看，那就好好看着。”贾拉索故意放慢了速度，好让恩崔立看清自己是如何被干的——退出去时肉壁紧紧吮吸着，像是在挽留，然后再狠狠插进去，肉穴被满满地撑开，把黑色的阴茎全都吃进去。贾拉索挺腰，进入得更深，重重擦过最敏感的那一处，恩崔立被逼出一声呜咽，纯粹的欢愉在眼前炸开。久违的光明中，他却闭上眼，任由大片光斑河流般在眼底淌过。

他本以为失去视野、失去控制会让自己更为不安，但这种感觉没有如期而至，他反而感到安全。风鼓起窗帘，面团发酵膨胀，内心有什么情绪在疯狂滋生。

快感涌上来，恩崔立来不及细想，失神地跌入奶油、蜂糖、香草、樱桃果酱织成的甜梦中。

他们有一整个下午的漫长日光可以挥霍，金黄的时光打翻，蜂蜜般缓慢明亮地流淌开来。欲望轻盈又漫长，恩崔立在高潮的甜蜜中轻轻颤抖，他们拥抱在一起，接无数个甜腻的吻，贪得无厌，不知满足。


End file.
